


Heart of Anarchy

by angedeslarmes (orphan_account)



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: In the face of complete annhilation at the hands of ruthless enemies, Gohan and company have to figure out how to save themselves and the world in not much time (this is my first ever fanfiction, I plan on writing much more of course. Mature rating as it has yaoi/adult themes include violence and language and some smut, also mpreg.) AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so I would really appreciate any reviews or comments, please be mature about it and don't just say something dumb. Yes there are homosexual relationships get over it.

Heart of Anarchy  
Chapter one-Gohan  
Pain ripped through the lower half of my body and I gritted my teeth at it. I had left the other Z Senshi quietly as they were all celebrating the short victory, even though we all knew the battle was far from over. Now here I was facing the contractions alone in some far off cave in the middle of a thunderstorm. I smirked sardonically to myself through the pain; I had to hand it to myself to be dramatic as ever. After flying as fast as possible I had landed at the mouth of a cave moments ago and had had to crawl inside on my hands and knees, gi torn and soaked to the core. My breaths were hot and short, coming in short spurts and I finally had to stop crawling when I deemed I was far enough away from the entrance to be safe. Safe being a relative term, naturally. My black hair that I had inherited from my father was currently plastered to my forehead due to the torrential rainstorm outside and the entire vision fit fucking perfectly with how life had treated me lately. Here I was, having a baby alone in some rocky cave, drenched and with little chance of survival. I just hoped my child made it through. I was suppressing my ki so that no one could find where I was, though I knew they would be discovering my absence shortly.   
Another contraction ripped through me and I cried out and leaned my head against the rocky surface behind me. I started ripping at the top of my gi as I knew I would need to have access to the slit that would appear the closer it came time to deliver. It was fucking nuts that some Saiyan males could give birth, but Vegeta had told me that we had had to adapt as a species due to the lack of Saiyan females. Fucking adaptations. Fucking survival! Look where that had gotten us, the Saiyan race was reduced to a hand full of renegades wished back from death, all on this mud ball, backwater planet with no hope of a peaceful life. We were hours away from defeat at any given time, and naturally this had to be the time my hormones kicked in and sent me into heat. Well, what was done was done and now I had to man up and deal with the repercussions. I couldn’t tell him what had happened, whose baby it was, it hurt too much to think about it. But I would still give my child a chance at life, which is more than I ever truly got, nor my brother Goten.   
“Fuck!” I cried out, my body spasming and seizing as the lifeform inside me started wanting to come out in earnest. I fell down sideways and lay on my back, propping myself up on my elbows and raising my knees up. I was unsure if it was just water streaming down from my head or if there were tears in the mix now, but now could not be the time for such observations. The tip of my tail flicked and I couldn’t help at flinch as another searing contraction made me spasm. From what Vegeta had told me, a slit would appear from my navel down to the start of my pubic area, and the baby would emerge from that. What he didn’t tell me was that it would fucking hurt and that I would want to murder everything in sight. I clenched a fist and pounded it into the ground as my head slammed into the rocks beneath me at another contraction. They were coming faster now; it had to be any time. I was crying in earnest, the tears streaming down my face as sobs silently racked my shoulders. Of course this had to be the time my ghostly companion showed up, horrible timing as ever.  
“Gohan!” she cried in shock, rushing over to my side. I couldn’t form a coherent word, so I gritted my teeth at her told her to stay with me before she flickered out again. Cursing in agony, I shut my eyes as a searing pain took hold of me and she inched closer.  
“Yikes, Gohan, should I go get-”  
“NO!” I yelled, and then cried out as another searing pain tore through me. Gods, how long was this supposed to last anyways? I knew she meant well, but I was just glad that someone was here, someone from long ago that had elected to stay with me instead of passing on. This was truly a fucked up situation. Had I known that I would be here in this position ten years ago, I would have ended everyone’s life to spare them the pain and trouble. I laid flat on my back, fists clenched, trying not to ascend as that would give me away.  
“Gohan, I’m getting help!” she cried out worriedly, and then I glanced over through slitted eyes to witness the ghost vanish. No…come back, don’t leave me! Not now…I screamed in agony as the pain came to a climax…never had I been in so much pain before, my body had been through hell and back but it had never been split in half from the inside out. Screaming, my voice echoed around the high ceilings of the cave I was in, though it wasn’t very deep admittedly and I could still hear the wind howling outside, rain lashing against the mountainside furiously. I knew that if I was to ascend now, I risked harming the baby and I could not have that happen. My tail lashed wildly at my side, and I punched the ground next to my waist causing it to crack but not give. I arched my back and howled like an animal as the most vicious pain I had ever felt emerged from my navel area. I felt my aura flash golden but tried to contain it as the rage coursed through me. Rage at the state I was in, rage at the world, rage at everyone involved in making hell on earth a reality, rage that my child would grow up not knowing his or her father.   
“Fuck you! Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyou!” I yelled as I punched the ground, an image of the witch sneering at me coming to mind. She had watched as he did this to me, she had fucking chained me to the ground and watched and laughed as he violated me, and I would not let that go unpunished. If I lived through this, vengeance would be mine. I shrieked in terror as I felt the skin on my torso give way and split open, and it was all I could do to try and remember the birthing process Vegeta had told me about.   
‘You have to stay calm; put your hands on either side of your stomach and push up and out, this is unlike human births. Do not under any circumstances ascend because you’ll kill your child if you do, understand brat?’   
‘Yes, I understand Vegeta.’  
The words echoed in my mind as I numbly placed my hands where he had told me to…on either side of the slit but lower, more towards my hips.   
“Come on, baby Saiyan, we can do this!” I encouraged weakly. Who knew who Videl had gone and fetched, they would likely get here too late. She could only do so much as she was in a spectral form now. Dimly, I felt ki’s approaching, and I panicked. I couldn’t tell if they were friend or foe, but I had to get this baby out of me so that I could protect it. I had not been able to find out the gender beforehand, and I only hoped that I would get to see my baby one time before I died if death was truly at hand. Sobbing, I pushed and pushed and the slit split open more, blood and pus oozing out of the wound.   
“T-trunks…please…I’m sorry!” I mumbled to the rocks around me as wind whistled over my heaving form. I suddenly wished that my mate was here with me, holding me, as the baby slowly eked out of my stomach. My tail reached out and grabbed the baby before it fell to the ground and put it on my chest. I was crying still because the pain wasn’t stopping, it wasn’t going away like Vegeta had said it would, and then I felt something else come out of the hole as well. Huh? Holding onto the squealing baby on my chest, my tail slipped and reached for the other thing which was…a baby’s cry cut through the already squealing little one on my chest and my brain started to shut down. Twins…I had just had…twins…oh Trunks…I wish I could have seen you one last time. I felt the Ki’s approach the cave but my vision was going dark already. I would not live to see my mate or help him raise our Saiyan pride. 

Chapter Two-Trunks  
It had been a very long day for me, for all of us. All I could think of was getting back to the compound and checking on my very pregnant mate. Goten happened to get knocked up at the same time his brother Gohan had, and they were due about the same time. My tail was swishing back and forth anxiously as I waited for the elevator to finally stop at the top of the soil. In order to survive we had to move our headquarters deep below the surface of the Earth where the witch and her henchman could not follow us. Unfortunately her henchman included Frieza, that villainous tyrant who would stop at nothing to destroy us all, the remnants of the human race. Bardock who was standing next to me was also fidgeting in anxiety though he was doing slightly better at hiding it than I was. As we were the only ones riding up in the elevator I didn’t feel too bad about exhibiting signs of emotional distress, especially as it was just Bardock.   
The compound was a bunch of white brick dome shaped houses that were all clustered together in the middle of nowhere. We had chosen this area of the desert as it was surrounded by the ocean on one side and far off in the distance were high cliffs. We would be able to see any attack from a mile away. The lookout had not been compromised thank Kami, at least it hadn’t as of yet thanks to the Namekian’s efforts in keeping it hidden. We had good men on our side, powerful men, but somedays it seemed that the bad guys had all the good stuff.   
The elevator clanged to a stop at the top surface and I bounced around on the balls of my feet anxiously. Did I mention my mate Goten was about to pop any moment? Bardock laughed at my antics, the sound raspy and coming from low in his throat. He sounded similar to our Prince, my father, yet obviously very different.   
“You remind me of me when Gina was about to have the furball,” he commented fondly, his mind taking him back to simpler times when all the Saiyan warrior had to worry about was simply purging planets. I rolled my eyes.   
“Maybe so, but there wasn’t quite as much riding on your shoulders back then was there?” he scoffed at my terse response and shook his head. He placed a heavily booted foot on my rear end and pushed me out of the metal doors of the elevator.   
“Get outta’ here, kid.” I wrapped my tail around my waist tightly and marched off after the growled order in search of Goten. Goten and I had been friends for a very long time, and it wasn’t until we were teenagers that something had changed. Goku, his father, had been gone training Uub for a year making Goten 18 and me 19 and finally I could handle it no longer. I had secretly been storing up my feelings and contemplating what they meant for years and finally it came to a head one night when Goten went into his first heat. We had been sitting outside in the forest, high up on a mountainside somewhere overlooking a valley of trees whilst the pale moonlight shone down. He had sighed contentedly and leaned into me fractionally, but it was enough to make every single nerve inside of me freeze.   
“It’s been a long time since we’ve come up here Trunks, what’s the occasion?” he asked softly, his head on my shoulder. I gulped, not knowing how to respond to him, and that’s when I had smelt it: a sweet scent emanating from him, much like raw sugar, heated into goo like texture. Warm sugar? What? Since when did Goten have a smell? He straightened up and looked at me curiously, wondering why I was taking so long.   
“Uh…Goten, I uh…I need to tell you something.” I blurted out, my pulse had quickened and he then looked at me alarmed.   
“What is it, Trunks?”   
“Goten, I…I don’t want to ruin anything, and if you don’t want to change how we are that’s fine, but I just think that it’s time I told you…that I…” I gulped at the look he was giving me, which had changed from confusion to a sweet, knowing smile.   
“Trunks, would you hurry up and just spit it out?” he was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge, his tail curling happily behind him, and my tail was thrashing about wildly behind me betraying my calm exterior.   
“Fuck,” I hissed out, and then I had leaned forward and kissed him suddenly. He had stiffened initially, but then gave a light sigh and opened his mouth to me. Surprised at the reaction I had moved to back off but his hand came up behind my neck and crushed me closer to him. The kiss and then become frenzied and we had fallen to our backs in a close embrace.  
“Trunks!” I was knocked out of my reverie by the sound of my mother (rest her soul) running towards me. She looked very harried and I was instantly concerned and irritated that I had been caught daydreaming, if even by a ghost. Trepidation filled me as I rounded the corner and found chaos erupting around the main campfire. Piccolo was running up to me with Krillin hot on his heels and I growled as I searched for the threat.   
“What is it, what’s wrong?!” I asked, my voice raising an octave. My mother started saying one thing in one ear about Gohan, something was wrong with Gohan, and Piccolo was shouting that Goten had gone into labour.   
“Fuck, everyone just…ONE AT A TIME!” I roared. My mother, if she had been able to touch me, would have smacked me, but then she waited for Piccolo to say his peace first.   
“Goten went into labour, if you must know, roughly ten minutes ago. I noticed it happening but you were down below with the other leaders. Since I felt your Ki rising through earth, I elected to wait at his side.” He waited then and my mom spoke then.  
‘Gohan is going into labour alone and I couldn’t find you sooner!’ she rushed out in her ethereal voice. Tears came to my eyes.   
“Where is he?!” I asked her, and Krillin looked mildly confused for a second before he realized that my mom was there and he couldn’t see her, as usual.  
‘In a northern cave, where is Mirai no Trunks?’  
“He’s down…he’s in a meeting! FUCK!” this could not be happening at a worse time. Gohan had slipped off to go have his child like a drama queen and at the same time Goten must have sensed his brother’s distress because he went into labour too.  
“Alright, plan of action. Piccolo, I need you to go to the lookout and alert Dende, find Gohan’s ki and fast, he’s having his baby right now! Krillin, go down below and alert Mirai IMMEDIATELY!” I bellowed in my gale force voice, they all nodded before running off to their duties I ran after the shade of my mother to my tent where my mate was. He was flat on his back, tears streaming down his face and his fists clenched at his sides. His cheeks were flushed and sweat was running down his face from his short hairline. I rushed to his side and reached out to stroke down his face with my lavender tail. His furry brown tail reached up and combined with mine as another contraction shook him.   
“T-trunks!” he gasped, his swollen tanned stomach open to the wind as the tent opening flapped desperately in the wind. I hurried to shut it and rushed around gathering rags and other supplies I figured we would need, taking off my signature blue jean jacket as I went. I propped him up on pillows so he could at least have a modicum of comfort and he looked at me as I skidded to my knees right next to him.  
“Trunks, G-Gohan…”  
“I know, Goten, I’ve been alerted to the situation. Mirai is being summoned and they are going to find him.”  
“It’ll be too late!” his dark eyes gazing desperately into my own sky blue ones and my heart stopped.  
“Goten, I promise you, it will not be too late.”  
“B-but, I can FEEL him! He’s alone and scared and…” I calmed him down with a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then smoothed his hair so that it wasn’t hanging on his skin so damply. I applied a wet cloth and was startled as the tent flaps were ripped open and I smelled my father’s scent. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, briskly walked to where we were on the ground, and made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.   
“It’s just as well he’s on the ground,” he said in a soft voice, softer than I had ever heard him speak in. Since my mother had died years ago, he had…changed. He had gotten worse before Goku came back with Uub, but by then the situation had gotten out of hand. They had finally accepted each other as mates when the Witch revealed herself though I knew she was evil for a long time before she came out that way officially. My mother was one of the first ones to be taken out, assassinated when she was pregnant with my would-be sister. Never had I seen my father so full of rage, and for a while he was lost. My mother had shown him how to feel emotions and that it was ok to love, amongst other things. However, the universe likes to trick us and it ripped her from us prematurely. That’s when it all hit the fan.  
“Where’s Kakarot?” I asked him and he glanced at me before moving around to the other side of Goten.  
“He’s out with the Nameks, looking for his whelp.”  
“Hey!” Goten protested squeakily, and dad and I both smirked. Since my dad was here, that must have meant that Krillin had gotten down to them in record time. Seemingly hearing my thought process, dad spoke up in his gruff voice.  
“Kakarot, Mirai no Trunks and I were already at the top when the bald monk nearly ran into us. We barely got the story out of him and Kakarot and Mirai rushed after the Namek’s receding Ki.” At that precise moment, we felt a Ki flare up in the far off distance, a ki that could only belong to one person; Gohan. Goten started weeping silently and I started as I saw a thin red line appear running down from his navel to his pubic area. I noticed dad glaring at my thrashing tail and realized that that would only be causing Goten more anxiety so with a grimace I forced it to lie still around my waist. Then the tent flaps opened again and a very large Saiyan burst in followed by a tiny female one; Nappa and Gine. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and then the three elder Saiyans started to converse in Saiyago.   
I reached down and felt for Goten’s hand and his crying calmed somewhat, though I knew each time a contraction gripped him as his hand tightened in mine. Nappa helped Goten to ‘bear down’ by grabbing hold of his feet and Gine started prepping the sterilized instruments that they would use to assist our baby into the world.   
I watched as the thin red line grew thicker and blood started trickling out of it, slowly at first and then a little faster. Goten looked white as a sheet, as if he was going to pass out.  
“Goten, darling, stay awake for us, and stay awake for the baby!” I murmured so that only he could hear. He looked up at me through tear streaked eyes and nodded, his resolve strengthening. It was time to meet our baby. Goten screamed in pain as the slit in his stomach widened with a sickening crackling noise, and his head lashed around on the pillows beneath him.  
“AHHHHH!” His back arched but my father kept his hands on his chest to keep him from disrupting the birthing process.   
“Goten, you need to push. Now.” He spoke firmly and loud enough to be heard over his cries. Goten nodded and I had to help him get his hands to the sides of his stomach. He seemed to be in a trance like state even though tears were running down his face. He started to push in that odd way that Saiyans were supposed to when giving birth, and it was a madhouse for the next five minutes, Goten screaming, dad firmly giving orders, Gine counting contractions, and me comforting my mate. Then a slimy, tiny baby emerged from the red slit and without thinking my tail reached forward to grab it before it hit the ground. Goten’s tail weakly slapped itself lightly around the baby, urging it towards his chest to bond, but then there was more chaos as Gine yelped and my father looked wide eyed at the slit. There was another baby coming out! Nappa looked thoroughly confused, and dad threw his head back and laughed.  
“Good job, Trunks! Two healthy Saiyan cubs for the first time in decades!” He reached for the baby and placed it next to its sibling on Goten’s chest, both of them wailing through healthy lungs and still dirty from the womb. Goten was crying and I leaned over my mate as Gine started sewing him up. At a word from my father, who looked immensely pleased with himself, Nappa let go of my mate’s feet and they sank into a loosened state.  
“Goten,” I whispered, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes with pure joy, “Goten, we just had twins!” he nodded tiredly and gave me a weak smile, and then Gine was taking the twins to wash them and swaddle them. I didn’t quite know what to do with myself, I was taken aback with how much pride and happiness was swelling through me. Even in the midst of this horrible war we were in, a small happiness such as a successful birth seemed like a huge triumph to us. I looked over to the corner where the shade of my mother was standing, watching the proceedings with an ethereal smile. She vanished, I wasn’t sure where to, but I knew she approved. 

Chapter 3-Gohan  
I was floating in a dark, blissful current of peace. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw swirling grey clouds all around, not really touching me, but not harming me either. They just were, they existed in a state of movement much like I was at the moment, in the sea of darkness. I became slowly aware of a furry appendage touching my ankles and startled at it, but realized it was just my tail. Then it all came crashing down in thunderous quaking motions. A loud voice and a terrible shaking was enough to pull me up out of there, like going through a black hole and suddenly I was thrown back into reality; it took me a minute to gain my bearings though.   
“Gohan! Gods, he’s awake!” I heard a voice that sounded vaguely like the man I was mated to, but that couldn’t be because I could also smell my father, the namekian healer Dende, and my lover, Piccolo. I scrunched my face up in pain and felt crowded all of a sudden. My breath stopped coming and I stilled, running completely on instinct. My babies…where were my babies?  
“Easy, Gohan. They’re here.” The deep baritone of Piccolo’s voice cascaded over me and I couldn’t will my body to not shiver from it. Stupid. I felt someone grab my arms and move me into a reclining position onto their lap, but it wasn’t Piccolo, and Dende was in front of me. Leaning my head back I stiffened momentarily but from the scent I knew it was really him.  
“Mirai…” I murmured, and I felt his long lavender hair brush over my face as he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.   
“I’m here, love.” The only way we’d been able to keep track between him and our own Trunks was their hair; current trunks kept it short in a retro cut, but my Trunks kept his hair long and usually up in a simple braid that cascaded down his back. I knew he would want to talk to me later, but right now, mercifully, he was content to just hold me and comfort me by surrounding me in his scent. I heard the strained voice of my father, Goku, trying to be uplifting but I knew I had put them all through a large amount of stress.  
“Dad…” I whispered, and he came closer holding two tiny squeaking bundles. With the scents of my father and mate around me, I felt instantly safer, and when I was handed my children I felt tears of happiness run down my cheeks. One of them had a shock of black hair and sky blue eyes, and the other had lavender hair and dark chocolate brown eyes like my own. The lavender haired baby was a girl, and the other one a little boy. I couldn’t see their tails but I could smell them as it would take a while for the fluid to completely come out of the fur. Dad was looking at us with immense pride, and I looked up past his shoulder to where Piccolo was standing with his arms folded against the wall. He smirked and nodded his head ever so slightly and I relaxed…things were ok between us. At that moment, I figured things were ok with me and everyone considering I had almost died thanks to my recklessness.   
“Goku, we need to get him back to camp without drawing attention to the situation.” Mirai spoke above me, his calming timbre tones soothing and relaxing, not quite as arousing as Piccolo’s however I didn’t need to be constantly aroused. It got annoying after awhile. Anyways, focus Gohan, idiot. The two babies were being huddled against me for warmth and I wasn’t sure how I was going to walk.   
“Wait, before we go, Gohan. You need to name them.” My father looked at me seriously, all sense of amusement gone, and I sighed.   
“Um…the girl is Eevie.” I said, and then looked around at Mirai to have him name the boy.  
“The boy can be Tapion.” I blinked at the name but said nothing, knowing the name meant something to him. My father took Tapion into his arms and Piccolo took ahold of Eevie. Dende regarded us all and smiled, I smiled back at him. He was one of my oldest friends, and he came over to where I was on the floor still and kneeled beside me.  
“Gohan, please do not scare us like that ever again. You mean too much to all of us, and if we had lost you and the babies…” he trailed off, obviously distressed.   
“I’m sorry Dende.” It was all I needed to say. Goku nodded and Piccolo handed him Eevie, knowing he would need to escort Dende to the Lookout.   
“I’ll see all of you later,” Piccolo commented, though his gaze rested on me meaningfully. I felt Mirai stiffen and knew a talk was coming later. I rolled my eyes. Dad waited for us and Mirai picked me up and folded me into him bridal style, making me blush. Gods, everyone was going to see the great Gohan being carried like a-  
‘I can hear you, you know. Or did you forget about our bond?’ I blushed even harder when I heard his voice inside my head and curled into his chest. He felt an amused chuckle spread through him, and we all took off back towards camp carefully. We took off into the sky but flew low to the ground for safety reasons, my dad following us and holding onto the twins.   
‘I did not forget; ok maybe I did. Ugh, I’m too tired to think.’ I complained silently between us and felt more than heard him chuckle, the noise low in his chest. I reached out with my ki and searched out Goten’s energy, needing to know he was ok.  
‘I will check on Goten when you are settled. It’s my duty to ensure your safety first.’ Mirai calmed me with the words and touched down outside our own compound, dad right behind us. He followed us inside and shut the door behind him and paced around with the twins, both of them having fallen asleep already while my Trunks gently placed me onto our camp bed. It was a cot not too high off the ground with an added mattress due to my recent pregnancy issue for comfort; however the entire camp was made from capsule engineering to ensure that if we needed to leave in a hurry, we could. Mirai excused himself after making sure I was ok and then dad sidled over to the bedside looking like he wanted to talk. I reached out for the twins and he handed them to me in a smile, but I knew there was pain veiled behind it.   
“Dad,” I started, sighing, as I laid each baby down in between me and the wall.  
“Don’t, Gohan. I have to know, why? Why did you leave?” he pleaded and I leaned my head back and looked at the wall as he sat down on the ground near me.  
“I can’t…talk about it.” I said, tears already gathering at the corners of my eyes. I couldn’t tell him, he was too-  
“I can take it, Gohan. You’re my son and I have to know why you would endanger not only your life but the lives of your children, the secrecy of the compound and so much more. I don’t think you understand how much could have gone wrong.” I blinked at him and my tail rested itself protectively over the twins.   
“Wait, I want to hear this too,” came the raspy voice of the Saiyan prince himself. He was standing at the door with his arms crossed and at a movement from my dad he stalked over to him, their tails absentmindedly intermingling. At this exact moment Mirai came in and frowned at the small group around me, a growl coming out from his throat at the closeness of the other males. Vegeta grabbed my dad and brought him a little away from me with some protest from the taller Saiyan but understood the reasoning. I had just had two babies; of course my alpha would want to protect me. But I couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t exactly shoo them away either. I gulped, not wanting to this right now but knowing I would have to. I glanced over to Mirai as he walked to stand by me and pulled up a chair to be nearby.   
“Well…you all know I went missing nine months ago?” I started hesitantly, and they all nodded in affirmation. Sighing I started in.   
“Keep your questions until the end because I’m only going to repeat this once. I was out on a routine patrol with Krillin in the northern hemisphere when it all went to hell in a handbasket. The group of enemies we had been tracking suddenly surprised us by backtracking and ambushed us. We fought like hell but they had an old enemy with them and he overpowered me. I’m sure you all remember Cell,” I paused and noticed Vegeta curl his lip in distaste at hearing of him being brought back to life.   
“Well, he was there, and I told Krillin to get out, get back to base. He is…truly a good friend, dad, I don’t think I ever would have seen you guys again if it wasn’t for him. Well naturally he didn’t leave and elected to get the tar beat out of him while I fought Cell. I don’t know what the Witch is doing to these androids, but she’s imbuing them with a strain of magic that is so evil I can’t fathom it.” I gulped as I remembered the feel of the green lizards’ tail encircling my throat, his claws piercing into my sides as he tried to rip me apart.   
“During my fight with Cell I lost track of the others and of Krillin, and thanks to a cheap shot he knocked me out somehow. I woke up later in a dark room and I could smell blood and fear hanging all over the walls. Wherever I was it was nowhere good, and I had no concept of what time it was or how much time had passed since I’d been out. The Witch has several powerful allies, we all knew that she had succeeded in reviving Frieza, and had a hunch about Cell, but there’s something even worse beneath the floors of their base.” I shuddered at what I would have to tell them next. Mirai reached out and held my hand, entwining his strong fingers around my slender ones. He was frowning, the shape of his mouth curled down in thought and concern, and my babies twitched in their sleep as I swept my tail over them nervously. What would happen to them when I told them who they belonged to, who I was sure had really given them to me?  
“I…I was in there for a very long time, chained down to the ground with ki suppressors when the Witch finally revealed herself. Dad, you’re not going to like this but…it’s mom.” He jerked noticeably, believing her, like everyone else, to be dead or at least in hell for what she had done to me, but this turn of events was horrid. He clenched his jaw and nodded at me to move on, remembering that I had asked for questions to wait until I was done. I struggled into a sitting position and propped some pillows beneath my lower back so that I could see them all a little better. I didn’t take my hand out of Trunks’ grasp, fearing that once he heard the truth that he would leave me.  
“She came in there and started beating me with some whip contraption, it was…similar to that in construct of a jellyfish tentacle as far as the barbs that were along the length of it, and they injected poison into me when they stuck into my skin. It numbed me and when I realized what was happening I was pissed off and trying even harder to fight back, but she just laughed. She told me that I was just as worthless as my father, amounting to nothing, and that if I begged her for my freedom that I could help her take over and rule by her side as her scholar.” I paused and frowned at the growl that was coming from my dad, but went on.  
“She told me she was going to hunt down Goten and kill everyone, that when she murdered Bulma she made sure that her soul would be lost forever and that we would never see her again. I scoffed at that internally but told her nothing of the truth. She wanted information, of course, which I refused to give her, and then she started stroking my tail. We all know that our tails are sensitive, but nothing could have prepared me for when she suddenly walked to the front and called a random number out. The person that stepped into the room next was…exactly identical to Mirai. He…she held my tail and laughed as he walked closer, dread filling me. How could she have known about my connection with him? Who was telling her these things? She stood there and watched as he got behind me and sodomized me. It wasn’t the end though. I was there for hours, enduring whatever torture the two could inflict on me, and my mind was broken then. This wasn’t your average android, no it smelled like him, sounded like him, the power level was the exact same, he smelled…real! Real, Vegeta!” I was crying in earnest now and almost pleading with my Prince to believe me. He wore a somber expression and nodded, letting me know that I had done well and that he believed me.   
“After Trunks was done with me, she invited Frieza in and…”  
“That’s enough, Gohan. You don’t need to say anymore. I know what that sick bastard does to Saiyans,” Vegeta’s rough voice cut across me and I gratefully sank into my mates side sobbing quietly. I could tell that the three other males were pissed but were keeping their fury under wraps for my sake. Dad stood up and muttered under his breath before leaving, followed relatively quickly by Vegeta. Before he left us, he turned around and said   
“I have to go be with your father right now before he does something stupid, but congratulations on your new family.” Mirai nodded at him and gave him a Saiyan salute before turning back to me.  
“Gohan…is this why you ran from me for so long?” His stern features were soft as he regarded me sadly.  
“It…I thought…I thought the babies were his because…because…” I hiccupped and tried not to cry harder as he pulled me into his chest. I inhaled his scent deeply through my nose and let it infiltrate my being. I reached up and ran a hand through his silky hair and he nuzzled my neck.  
“Trunks, we mated two weeks later. How could I know if they were yours or his? And I was so afraid to tell you, I thought you would leave.”   
“Gohan, I could not and would not ever leave you. You mean too much to me to ever let you go. Now that reality is fucked permanently as we know it, we are going to have a long time to be together and raise our family. I do not hold this against you, nor should anyone with half a brain. You should have told me what happened months ago, but this does explain a lot of the fights we’ve had.”  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered, my face buried in his wide masculine chest. His tail reached up and touched my face and he pulled me back from him slightly so that he could look at me properly. He pressed our noses together in a Saiyan kiss before leaning down slightly to kiss me. He always took my breath away but especially now after the trauma of the day.   
“I love you Gohan, and nothing will ever change that. We will fight this bitch and win, I don’t care how many evil monsters she conjures up, we. Will. Win.” 

Chapter Four-Trunks  
I was awoken late in the night by a wailing of one of our babies. Sighing I turned over carefully as we had our children in between us and I reached out for the crying infant. We had had one healthy boy and one healthy girl, and before my father had left us he had made us name them since apparently that was really important in Saiyan culture. Goten quickly named the boy Barten, and let me name the girl. I had quietly named her Tulle in keeping with tradition to the Briefs family, to which everyone gave me a somber glance but didn’t say anything. The little girl had blue hair and blue eyes just like mom, but the boy looked just like Goten except with Vegeta’s eyebrows. It was actually kind of amusing seeing how much of my parents came out in our child’s features. I heard Goten inhale sharply and rustled around trying to get to the crying but I was already there, sticking a pacifier in his mouth.  
“I’ve got it, ‘ten.” I mumbled and reached out to soothe him as well.   
“I’m going to have to feed them soon anyways,” he said tiredly with a gigantic yawn.  
“Stay there I’ll make the bottles up.” I groaned as I slipped out of bed and felt more than saw Goten cuddle around our children, our beautiful Saiyan twins. Their tails were the same colour as their hair was respectively and they were holding onto the tips of each other’s tails since they were tucked into blankets. I flicked on a light over by the sink in our giant one room tent and felt eyes on me as I bustled around making the bottles. Gine had made me learn this technique and get it down to a science before we even found out we were having two so I made it back over into bed in record time.  
“Trunks?”   
“Hmm?”  
“You forgot to turn off the light.”  
“…” I grumbled internally as I got up again and flicked off the light and heard him giggling as I got back into bed.  
“What’s so funny?” I said, slightly miffed. He giggled again and wisely decided not to say anything as he grabbed Tulle and started feeding her. I felt for the other infant and grabbed him carefully, trying not to jostle his head around too much as I cradled him in my arms and started feeding him the bottle. Goten was lying on his side holding Tulle in his arms and giggled again before answering me.  
“Just you, Trunks. To be honest, even though we are literally on the verge of dying out as a species, I couldn’t be happier.” I looked towards his shadow in the dark and smiled at him. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone other than him ever. I had been his protector along with Gohan for as long as I could remember. We learned to walk and talk together, learned to fight together, explored the world together and so much more. Then at nineteen, we’d become lovers. When Goku went off for those ten years to train Uub, a lot had happened. That was when Chichi had seemed to go mentally insane, but she had always kind of been mentally abusive with Gohan. She would tell him things about Goku and how worthless he would turn out to be if he didn’t study. I always used to think she was just an overzealous parent but when Gohan made it known that he and Piccolo were a thing (and still continued to be on the down low) she became vengeful. Goten would tell me how she would pinch him and try to get him to study and then break down into tears when he would rather go outside and wouldn’t listen. The pinches turned into hitting, and then it was a slippery slope from there. Goten went through so much at her hands and for what? Because he had a tail, because he was the last of a dying race, because he stood for something larger than what her puny mind could think of; she had always been obsessed with Goku and wanted him to herself and when the kids came along she changed. I think it was only because I had stood by him all throughout high school that he didn’t try hurting himself. He always tried to be cheerful despite it all, even after Gohan moved out to the Lookout to be closer to Piccolo.   
Another thing about Goten that was different was that from a very young age, he could see brief glimpses into the future. At first no one thought anything of it, but the images got stronger as he got older, and this drove Chichi into even worse fits of rage. Goten tried hiding it, but I had taken it upon myself to tell Dende about the visions, and he urged me to bring Goten up to him so that he could train him how to use and control them better.   
I paused in my internal thoughts to burp the now sleeping infant, and then laid him back down in between us.   
“’Ten, we need to talk.”  
“About what, Trunks?” I sighed and then broached the subject that had been on my mind all day.  
“About your brother.” I felt him lay Tulle down next to her brother and he curled around them protectively as I turned in so we could be facing each other. I reached out for his hand and he took it, apparently seeking my touch as well.   
“You’re worried about him.”   
“He just…ran off today, ‘Ten! What are we going to do about that? That comes back on me and makes me look like a shit-leader for not taking into account all of my soldiers.”  
“Trunks, Gohan is a general. Or at least, he’s in the Council. The one and only person responsible for him is Mirai, not you.”   
“And then he goes off to some cave and has his babies there, I mean, shit!” I swore silently and felt Goten’s furry tail slap itself on my shoulder.   
“I am sure Gohan will be out of commission for awhile so I will have a talk with him.” He admonished me softly, but I was having none of it. Boldly, I said  
“I don’t want you alone with him, Goten.” I felt him stiffen and heard him growl at me.  
“He is my brother and I’ll have you not forget that I am just as powerful as anyone else here.” That wasn’t strictly true, and I hated reminding him of his injury. Chichi had gone nuts when we had come home after our blissful night under the moon and saw us holding hands. ‘I have one son a queer; I will not have two faggots living under my roof I’ll cut it out you!’ She had rushed us and before I could even think she’d rammed his head onto an awl hidden in her hand. Then she stabbed him in between his shoulder blades and as he had cried out to me he slid to a thud on the grass, Chichi’s eyes glazed over. I had ascended right then and there and only stopped at the sudden arrival of Gohan and Piccolo.  
‘Take him to Dende NOW!’ I had roared, and Gohan nodded and complied, getting his younger brother out of there. Thanks to the efforts of Dende he had survived and Chichi was still breathing only because Piccolo dragged me away from her as she grinned manically in our direction. Getting to the lookout and rushing to Goten immediately I had had to relate to the others what had happened and we were there for a week while he healed. He’d lost the use of a lot of his Ki, so anytime he used his ki it caused him immense pain. Who knew that those two chakras could fuck him up so bad, not to mention being stabbed in the head. This of course meant no more Gotenks fusion, no more ascension for him, and a lot of other fighting using ki.   
“Goten…” I growled warningly, and he was nothing if not infuriatingly good at digging his heels in.  
“No, fuck that! I’m going to see my brother and help him get better, and if you don’t like it then you can just can come with me and help with the kids!” he hissed in the dark back at me, and I rolled my eyes.  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.” He said before flipping over onto his other side with a huff. I loved him dearly but sometimes he tried my patience to the extreme.   
The next morning dawned bright and early for me and I sat against the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. I was startled when I felt Goten kneel in front of me holding a child in each arm and cup of coffee for me with his tail. He gave me a warm smile and I took it, unsure of this new proceeding.   
“Let’s both agree to disagree, and have you just come with me today.”  
“How are you up and moving around?” I squinted at him through sleep filled eyes and his smile brightened.   
“I’m really not sure, don’t worry I’m not overdoing it. The twins are really light…also, they already have Saiyan appetites.” I had to chuckle slightly at that; considering they were Saiyan babies, it made sense.  
“Well, let me get up and get dressed and I’ll take them from you.” I stood up and he smiled into the kiss that I gave him, knowing that if we weren’t careful he would end up pregnant again. At that exact moment, the Prince of Eternally Bad Timing strode in and halted immediately when he saw me nibbling on Goten’s ear. I whirled around and had a ki ball forming in my hand as he recovered and laughed at me. That asshole.  
“What?” I asked in irritation as I threw a shirt on and stripped out of my sleeping pants into my usual combat boots and old cargo jeans.   
“Don’t ‘what’ me, boy. I can still kick your ass.”  
“How about we save the ass kicking for later and instead you hold your grandchildren so I can help him get ready?” Goten intervened into what would have gone on for days between my father and I and I smirked as my father blanched at the prospect of holding two infants.  
“Jeez dad, you’d think you weren’t the ‘Saiyan Elite Prince that destroyed planets’ at one time with that look on your face.” Goten looked at me as the words slipped out and I hurriedly walked to the curtained off area of the room that was ours for changing. I only went back there to help Goten change since he was slightly self-conscious about his birthing scar. Goten crooned to Tulle and Barten before slipping away, leaving a slightly shell shocked Vegeta standing there on his own. I looked up over the top of the screen as Goten slipped out of his pants and regarded the way the infants were looking at one of their grandparents. Their eyes were wide and curious, and then Barten gave an infamous ‘Son smile and wiped some goo across dad’s chin.   
“Nyah! Do it again and I’ll toss you into the sea!” I scoffed at the older Saiyan’s lame threat and turned back to my mate.   
‘How is he doing with them?’  
‘Adorable. He’s a natural, but just try telling anyone that.’ Gods forbid it would look bad for his image. I rolled my eyes at my father’s antics but laughed good naturedly at hearing him talk to the newborns about showing respect to their elders. Goten was smiling and I helped him into a gi identical to his father Goku’s. We shared a look and he smiled at me before reemerging from behind the changing screen.   
“Where is Goku, anyways?” I casually asked my father, knowing full well that the baka was probably training.  
“Sleeping. I crept away from him so I could have a minute to think to myself without dealing with his antics.” He growled it out but I could pick up the level of fondness he held for the taller Saiyan.   
“Yeah, yeah, tough guy. Whatever.” I rolled my eyes at his antics and continued fussing over Goten until eventually he waved me away with a look of irritation and smiled at my father. Dad looked at me with a knowing squint of the eyes but declined to say anything and I smirked.  
“Have you been to see Gohan yet?” Goten asked hesitantly, and I saw the muscles tighten involuntarily as my dad froze. It was minute, gone in a fraction of a second, but still there; good, he was freaked out by the baka too.   
“No, and I don’t think you should go there alone.” Goten stood to his full height and narrowed his eyes.  
“I will go where I please within this camp, Vegeta. I realize that everyone else is terrified of him right now but he is my brother and he needs support right now whether you are willing to give it or not.”  
“His father can support him then.” I raised my brows at the bold statement and mentally calmed down Goten before he started trying to use his ki. I knew he was pissed; it was all in his stance. Goten inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to meditate for a few moments and when he opened them again he had a warm smile back on his face.   
“I want to go see him Trunks. And I want him to meet his niece and nephew. I don’t even know what he’s had either.” He said softly. I screamed internally but knew it was better to let him since he would be in a mood any other way.  
“I’m going with him, dad, calm down before you go super Saiyan and scare your grandchildren.” He narrowed his eyes at me (a rousing Saiyan trait apparently) but didn’t say anything.  
“Kakarot will need to see you later today, Trunks. We need to discuss something with you. It involves everyone’s safety.” I raised my eyes at the cryptic tone but took my son in my arms as he carefully handed him back over, giving Tulle to Goten. He straightened up and walked out of our tent with a flourish and I, for the thousandth time already this morning, rolled my eyes again.  
When we walked into Gohan and Mirai’s tent, the vague urge to punch something entered my mind as the smell of the other alpha hit my nose however I resisted. It was weird knowing it was so similar to my own scent but…different. It was dark inside, and we could see Gohan sleeping soundly on their tent cot with his children assumedly beside him, his tail hanging off the side of the bed and curled on the ground. Goten went around and turned on a few lights that wouldn’t make it too bright in there, and I sat down far enough away as to not alarm the man when he was woken by his little brother. Goten handed Tulle to me so I was now holding both of them, and he sat down gingerly on the other side of the bed, the side that the babies were on.   
Gohan came to with a slight gasp and reached his hand out over his kids protectively, running completely on instinct in the first ten seconds of waking up. I saw his nostrils flare and he turned his sleepy gaze over to where I was, a confused look on his face before Goten calmed him with a crooning noise.  
“It’s me and Trunks, Gohan. We came to visit you.” After Goten said something Gohan calmed down visibly, his entire body turning lax and he laid himself back down on the myriad blankets and pillows that littered his bed.  
“I’m sorry I worried you.” He said tiredly, and I refrained from snorting in derision with some difficulty. I could feel the irritated glance Goten wanted to send me but didn’t and knew we would be having words later. I shrugged; as his alpha it was my job to protect him. That was how Saiyan culture was, and I wasn’t going to apologize for how I acted unless I was genuinely in the wrong. I shook my hair out of my eyes and slouched down holding our sleeping infants in each arm, my tail wrapped securely around my waist. I noticed that Gohan’s tail was wrapped around Goten’s and they were engaged in a conversation that I was largely missing. I only cared to act if something happened, and knew not to get too close to another man’s beta and his children, even if that someone was me from the future. I still had to get used to that.   
“Don’t worry about me, Gohan. I won’t push you to tell me things that you’re not ready to yet.” Gohan gave him a tired smile and gestured to his children.   
“This is Eevie and Tapion. I named the girl and Mirai named the boy.” He said in his soft tone. He also sounded different when he mentioned the other Trunks’ name, so something must have happened that made them make up and get closer.   
“Trunks, bring Barten and Tulle over,” Goten motioned to me and Gohan looked to where I was sitting with a sad expression. If I was over there, and Mirai walked in…I still did what he asked and carefully bent over Gohan to lay the sleeping infants down, and we all three looked down at the four babies and smiled. I couldn’t help a feeling of warmth and pride that came over me.  
“Four baby Saiyans, isn’t it great? Who knew we were both carrying twins, it definitely explains the extreme sickness I felt, but Trunks wouldn’t let them do an ultrasound. And they’re both so small that it explains why Vegeta could only feel one in there.” Goten chattered on good naturedly and I walked over to stand against the sink before the tent flaps opened again and in walked Mirai and Goku. Mirai narrowed his eyes at me but Goku sent me a hasty smile. I adopted my signature standoff expression of one raised eyebrow, but said nothing as Mirai walked over to stand next to me with Goku and they watched the two betas carry on a conversation as the Eevie and Barten woke up. Mirai handed me a cup of coffee similar to his own that he had made himself and leaned in without breaking eye contact with his mate and offspring to say  
“We need to talk to you. It’s urgent. There’s been a security breach.” I raised my brows and made to sip at my coffee when really I muttered back out of the side of my mouth   
“What happened now? Shit, we can’t catch a break for even a day can we.” I was less than enthused, but Goku was bouncing on the balls of his feet like he was anxious. I felt the energy thrumming from him and knew that he must have been dragged from his training to come here.  
“I traced an unknown ki signature to Krillins’ section, what’s weird about it is that it keeps fluctuating.” Mirai muttered in the same muted tone. I rolled my eyes. Fucking great.   
“If you want, I’ll stay here with them and you two can go check it out. It might be good for you two to get this out of your system.” Goku interrupted and he was serious now. Goku must have thought this was a big intrusion because usually he always offered to go take care of it himself. But by offering to stay with our mates and children…he must have known something I didn’t.   
“What aren’t you telling me?” I mused aloud. Mirai sighed slightly, more of a short exhale of air than an actual sigh but still deigned to tell me that he would tell me on the way. I looked at him and nodded and we set down our cups to go just as an explosion went off somewhere in camp. Shit.  
“Goku, stay here, we’re going!” I gave one last glance at Goten who looked immensely worried before shoving my way out through the flaps and taking to the air with my future counterpart at my side, unknowing of what we were about to find. 

Chapter Five-Gohan 

I watched my mate and Goten’s mate rush out the door to where I could feel several ki signatures fighting. I felt out Piccolo’s, Vegeta’s, Krillin’s and thereby knowing 18 would be with him, and also knew when both Trunks landed to take part in the fight. My father looked very serious as he only did when a great threat was attacking, but I wondered why he didn’t leave too.  
“Dad, I know you’re worried, why don’t you g-”  
“I am worried about him. But I’d be unfocused due to my worry about leaving my only sons left to fend for themselves, especially considering that you have both had kids.” He pulled up a chair to sit by us and I picked up both of my babies and held them close. He turned in his chair so that he was facing the door, and Goten had his eyes shut, concentrating. Slowly, he stood up, and I suddenly realized what was going on; he was Seeing.   
“Dad,” I whispered, getting his attention and waving over in Goten’s direction. He was frowning and then when his eyes opened they were milky white and he gave a gasp then fell to his knees.   
“Goten!” we both shouted in unison, and he rushed over to his youngest son to be near him. I was distracted from my brother and father by the tent flap opening and to my surprise Raditz came in followed closely by Tarble, Vegeta’s little brother. Tarble walked over to me slowly, sniffing the air, and smiled hesitantly. We hadn’t gotten along well in recent events, but I was willing to look past his arrogance and assumptions for the moment and make a truce. The sounds of explosions kept going off in the distance and Raditz quickly said something in Saiyago to my dad. They had a brief conversation and then dad looked at me and didn’t have to say anything; he was going to go help in the fight. I hated having to be here but I wouldn’t be in this situation if I hadn’t thrown a temper tantrum and left yesterday. Fucking brilliant, Son Gohan.   
“Gohan, would you like some help?” Tarble’s soft spoken voice came over me and I turned and smiled at him, one void of any malcontent. Goten was slowly coming back out of his Seer-sight, and I sniffed the air one more time before entrusting Tarble with Eevie.   
“If you would make her some formula, I would really appreciate it.” I sat up with a slight wince and watched him go over to the sink and start making two bottles. Goten sat back down slowly and blushed heavily at me when Tarble came back.  
“Let me guess, dad went off to fight?”  
“Yes, but more importantly, was the vision about this fight?”  
“No,” he drew out the word no as he considered what he had just witnessed, then “but I can’t be sure everyone will make it today. And I still have no idea what we’re up against.” I sighed at that, because I had a nagging suspicion I knew exactly who and what it was.   
“Goten…um, I don’t really know how to put this but uh…the Witch is combining DNA with androids and imbuing them with strong dark magic. It’s…creating monsters the like of which I’ve never seen before. And she’s using our DNA, ‘Ten.” I refused to go into the rape with Tarble and Raditz here but knew they would find out eventually anyways. Goten busied himself with his son as Raditz rushed outside. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and started gathering my ki, slowly, to try and heal my wound faster. Even though Dende had healed the muscle damage, there was still the fact that my body was completely out of shape after nine months of no training. It would take time and effort to get it back to what it used to be and I groaned at the prospect of Vegeta’s “training program”. I wrapped my tail around my waist and stood up with some difficulty, but regardless I was on my own two feet. Distantly I felt four Saiyans ascend, then it became three meaning dad and Vegeta must have fused. I gritted my teeth and gestured to Goten and Tarble to follow me over away from the bed which was in direct line of sight of the door. We may have all been betas, but amongst these two, I was the one in charge since Raditz had left us and was standing guard outside.   
I had Tapion in my arms and I limped over to where the secret hatch that led underground was. I opened it and heard sounds of a struggle coming from outside, and I urged the other two in there. That’s when we all felt a massive energy enter into the fray and I paled in fright. The legendary Saiyan was here, the one guy that should have been on our side and instead had joined Frieza and the Witch’s side. And he wasn’t the only one; besides the fluctuating ki signature that was the evil version of Trunks, there was another signature that I remembered all too well; Cell had joined as well. Shitshitshit! This had to have been a planned attack, trying to get us to raise our ki as high as we could so that they would find us!  
“Hurry!” I hissed and before I could get in I heard someone else enter the tent. I quickly handed Tapion off to Tarble and shut the gate of the dumbwaiter before they could protest. Slamming my fist over the button, I turned to face my target with a growl, knowing without looking who it was.   
“You!” I hissed in pain, trying to ignore the paralyzing fear that was threatening to take over my entire body as he advanced.   
“You just got rid of my offspring. How unfortunate that once I knock you out I will have to follow them and get him back.” His voice held a lilting, singsong quality to it that was the one quality that the Witch had gotten wrong. Yes, most of everything else about him was correct, but the voice, it was all wrong.   
“You will not touch him!” I spat, cringing as pain shot through me when I got into a battle stance. Raising my ki fractionally more, I was able to steady myself out and stand without swaying. If I had to go super Saiyan to protect my young then I would, no matter the cost to myself. Aku no Trunks as I referred to him internally smirked at me and I hissed as the android tried to circle around me to the button. With a precision ki blast he shot at my foot and I lost my balance, but while I was going down I threw my fist into the control panel of the dumbwaiter ensuring that he couldn’t go down and follow them. He threw a knee into my chest and I gasped, followed quickly by a fist into my spine. Hissing again in pain, I tried to keep up but I just couldn’t; he was too fast and I was still injured. I felt the stitches split on my stomach and gritted my teeth, refusing to show pain. He frowned at me and advanced towards me once more and I froze. It was nearly a repeat situation except I wasn’t bound by ki-suppressors this time, I was bound by pain and fear from my tormentor.   
“He’s not yours, Aku! He belongs to Mirai no Trunks, not you!” Dimly I realized that he must not have noticed Eevie in Tarble’s arms so I made a mental note not to mention her for her own safety. He grabbed me by the front of my gi and shoved me close to him so that we were nose to nose. I glared at him and gave him a fierce uppercut to the ribs, once, twice, three times before he pinned my arm behind me with a snarl on his face.   
“I WILL take what is mine, Gohan!” I shivered when he used my name; Stockholm syndrome was a real thing apparently, as much as I didn’t want to believe it.   
“Then take me instead!” I pleaded, trying to withstand the pain and pressure he was applying; if I could get him away from my babies I would, at any cost.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he gave a dark chuckle and pressed me to him closely, and I spat at him.   
“Fuck you, asshole. I am only doing this to keep you away from everyone else here. If I give myself to you, will you promise to leave them alone?” He considered the offer before punching me hard in the mouth and then licking the blood that was trailing out of my mouth down my neck. I felt myself get hard for a split second before disgust coursed through me. This wasn’t Mirai stupid! He just looked like him.   
“I’ll think about it.” I raised my ki more, sending a distress signal to Mirai, before he knocked me out and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I have had written up for a long time, I know not very many people are following this story, but if anyone is following feel free to review and mention where you would like me to go with this. It was the first fanfic I ever started, so it's definitely rocky, however it's still something I want to continue with

Section Two

Chapter Six-Trunks

                I slammed my fist into the ground, forming a crater as the slippery android moved at the last second. He laughed at my efforts and I growled at him, hating the green monster. I had to focus my all into this fight because I knew that if I let him out of my sight for even a moment he would gain the upper hand again. I couldn’t leave Goten like that, I wouldn’t. Cell laughed at me, mocking my disdain of him. Sneering, I lunged forward once more and kicked out at his right side, knowing that if it was any normal man he would have been paralyzed for life. However, androids were annoying bastards and highly resilient, and I had been fighting him for close to an hour by now with nothing to show for it…that is, except for bruises and cuts all over me.

                Across the field, Goku and my father had fused and were currently fighting Frieza, and since Mirai had dodged out of the fight all of a sudden, I was fighting this beast alone. I shook my hair out of my eyes as best I could and raised my fists once more before the sound of something splitting in half cut into my hearing. Cell laughed like a maniac and then vanished, just like that. I had no idea what was going on, it was chaos all over the battlefield as the enemy started vanishing like Goku with instant transmission! Piccolo nearly shattered Krillin’s jaw, 18 stumbled forward very ungracefully as her peon disappeared, and all the other Saiyans that were aiding in the fight were looking around confused when their eyes all lit on Gogeta who had literally ripped Frieza’s arm off of him.  Frieza snapped his head towards me and started screaming until it was at an octave only Saiyans could hear; I yelled out in pain and I wasn’t the only one, but stood my ground as Frieza rushed past me somewhere. Shit, where was he going?

                Furious, I raced past all the tents, sensing the worst as he was heading in the direction where my mate and our children were. I sensed out Goten’s ki and knew he was deep underground with Tarble and all four children, and I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as we all came upon a fight ensuing outside the tent. Mirai Trunks was in close combat with Frieza, who only had the use of one arm. Gogeta slid to a stop beside me, followed closely by Piccolo and then Bardock. Raditz was on the ground in front of the tent, bleeding heavily into the ground but I knew he was still hanging on barely. The fighters were moving so fast we could barely keep up, or at least I could barely keep up, though Gogeta and Piccolo seemed to know exactly what was going on. Damnit, I would need to train more with sensing ki later. I heard Frieza laugh hysterically before aiming a well-placed punch at the back of Mirai’s neck, causing him to stumble…but it was just enough that Frieza was able to knock him out.

                Frieza turned around to look at us with a wicked grin before grabbing Mirai and disappearing, leaving the four warriors in the air shell shocked.

                “WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?” I yelled at no one in particular, then felt a distress call coming from Goten. Gritting my teeth, I IT’d directly to him even though there were usually barriers up that kept that kind of thing from happening, and I felt Goku and dad unfuse and follow me down. I rushed over to Goten who was blathering on and crying, and I tried calming him by making crooning noises and purring and stroking his hair.

                “Trunks…they took…Gohan!” he choked, and all four infants were crying. Tarble was tucked away in a corner rocking Eevie and Tapion, and I took Barten from Goten and we all huddled together, our tails forming a protective circle around our bodies. Goku walked over to Tarble and took Eevie from him, my dad taking Tapion, and they were conversing in low tones. Tarble seemed a little surprised that his older brother was talking to him and not growling, which I guess must have just been a little sibling thing. I turned to my mate who was still a quivering wreck, and why shouldn’t he be? He’d just witnessed something horrible, and I felt kind of bad for how I had acted earlier that day.

                “’Ten, it’ll be alright. We’ll get him back. I think…I think they took Mirai too, but I think Mirai meant for them to take him. How did you guys get down here?” I asked softly, and he put a hand on my cheek and transferred the memory straight to my brain so I could see and he didn’t have to waste energy on explaining. His beautiful chocolate brown tear stained eyes gazed into my own piercing blue ones and I couldn’t help but feel a mix of emotion then. This was my entire fault; I should have been outside, doing my rounds, talking with the crew, and focusing on infiltrations. I was the fucking leader of the camp, and even though I wasn’t technically a general in the Council, it was still a large part of my job to make sure this type of shit didn’t fucking happen, and now we had lost our two most powerful members with no idea where they went or how to get them back. I glanced over to where Tarble was standing, fretfully bouncing around on the balls of his feet, and Goku let him go.

                “Alright, emergency meeting right now. I’m sending Tarble to patch Raditz up and get Bardock and Piccolo down here.” Goku said, sounding as serious as usual. He almost never joked around anymore. He’d lost too much today, he’d lost too many people over the years, and it sucked that the kindest man had become such a shell of what he used to be. Oh, he was still a tough fighter, but losing close allies and discovering the treachery of his wife…damn.

                “Kakarot, do you want your son to be in on this?”

                “He was here, wasn’t he? He’s part of it whether he wants to be or not.” He glared down Goten and I resisted the urge to growl though I did press him a little bit behind me.

                “Goten had nothing to do with the traitors! How can you even suggest that it was your own family?” I asked, scandalized.

                “Yeah, you would say that, maybe it was you who led them here.” He said evenly.

                “Fuck you, Kakarot.” I mouthed off at him and continued holding my little family together while Vegeta slowly took the now sleeping Eevie out of Goku’s hands.

                “STOP FIGHTING YOU GUYS!” Goten cried out before a broken ‘please’ escaped him and he slid down the wall crying even harder.

                “Kakarot this isn’t you. What has gotten into you?” My father, ever the tactician, interrupted as Bardock landed in the pit with Piccolo hot on his heels. Goku clenched his fists and immediately went super Saiyan, punching a wall and screaming to ‘get out of his head’, my father backing up near me and Goten, thrusting the two sleeping infants into my arms.

                “You baka.” He whispered to himself before IT’ing them out of the room for a split second before Goku brought down the entire ceiling around us. Fuck. What in the actual fuck was going on? Bardock approached us, albeit a bit more carefully, and eyed the babies in our arms. I narrowed my eyes at him but let him approach since he was technically their great grandfather.

                “I haven’t had a chance to meet the newest Saiyans. May I?” he held out his arms and I handed him Tapion, and I couldn’t resist looking over to Piccolo who was standing up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I knew how he and Gohan felt about each other, and this must have been hard for him to digest, not that he would ever let anyone in on that. It looked like we were stuck down here until the two rejects got back, so I sighed and sat down next to my mate who was silently crying now and holding his two children close to his chest.

                I was holding onto Eevie and Bardock held out the infant Saiyan and smirked at him.

                “This one’s strong, stronger than Kakarot ever was at this stage.” He mused aloud, and Piccolo scoffed in the corner.

                “Goku only had a power level of what, three? That’s not hard to beat.” Bardock laughed at the somber tone of Piccolo and also seemed to be the only one not fazed by what was going on. He came and kneeled by us and looked over Eevie, Barten, and Tulle and smiled.

                “Little warriors, all of them. Though I imagine you don’t necessarily want them all to be warriors?” he was being smart and directing the question to Goten, trying to get his mind of his trauma.

                “I…no, I would rather they follow whatever their heart leads them to, but if that happens to be martial arts then I will help them.” He looked at me for support and I nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

                “What are we going to do Trunks?” Goten asked me quietly and I nuzzled the side of his head a little before standing up.

                “Alright, since we have no idea where Goku and my father went, I’m calling this meeting to order. Piccolo, I need a report of what the hell happened out there. Bardock, I’m going to need you to provide full updates on the medical side of things.”

                “I felt a massive suppressed ki enter into the camp and immediately went to investigate, gathering any warriors I could on the way, and found Krillin already entangled in the mess.  There was a version of yourself there and he laughed before launching himself at us, then the rest started showing up. It ended when Frieza got here, Vegeta and Goku arrived ten minutes after it started and fused immediately, and the other trunks disappeared in the fray apparently coming here and taking Gohan,” when he said Gohan’s name his voice softened and I knew he was dealing with a lot at that moment. No one who didn’t know Piccolo would have been able to catch it either, so I counted myself lucky to be able pick up on those small moments. Bardock spoke up where Piccolo left off.

                “Right now the injured count stands high, they caught us off guard, rode us hard and got off wet. Gine is working nonstop right now trying to get people stabilized; some of the Z Senshi are in critical condition. I have Turles on a reconnaissance mission right now so he wasn’t here, however he will be reporting at the end of the day.” I nodded, and started pacing, absentmindedly giving Eevie a finger to suck on while my tail swished behind me agitatedly.

                “I was with Goten the whole time, and if anyone even mentions what Goku was insinuating, I’ll kick your ass.” I muttered, and the other two nodded.

                “Alright,” I sighed, running a hand through my short lavender hair, “going forward from this, I need reports nightly of everything and everyone going in and out of the camp. Restrict the foragers to smaller groups, and they’re to be accompanied by Z Senshi, one to five ratios, understood? Also, Bardock, I’ll expect updates on the injured hourly, I’ll use a scouter for that since you’re used to those. Piccolo, I need you working on ways to uncover more attacks, be focusing on approaching ki’s, it’ll be exhausting but I need these to be done because the attack today is unacceptable. We were caught with our pants down and I’ll be damned if it happens again. Next time, we’ll be ready I swear to Kami.” Piccolo and Bardock nodded and I dismissed them, but not before I took Tapion back from Bardock and walked over to help my mate up off the floor.

                “Come on, ‘Ten, let’s get you back to our tent.”

                “Trunks, I don’t want you to get too far away from me. She knows about my powers of foresight, they might come back and I can’t leave you alone with our niece and nephew and our children.” I smiled at him tiredly and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

                “Your wish is my command. I’ll move my desk into our tent ok? And I’ll make it known that visitors, unless they’re related, are by appointment only. Hey,” I said softly, reaching out and running a finger down his cheek, “we’ll get him back love. I promise. And Mirai is with him, so he’s not completely alone.” He nodded and silent tears began to fall again. I made a note to myself that I would kiss those tears away from him later.

 

Chapter Seven-Gohan

                I came to in a dark room, acutely aware of pain all over my body. I felt the coppery taste of blood in my mouth and noticed I was on my knees, my hands clasped with faintly glowing ki cuffs that were too tight around the wrists.

                “Ugh…” I stumbled to my feet and tried widening my eyes to let any light in even if it was miniscule. I flinched when I heard something else moving around in there, and a cold sweat broke out over my body.

                “H-hello?” my voice whispered hoarsely to the dark.

                “Gohan?” my heart soared at hearing his voice.

                “M-Mirai?” I asked incredulously.

                “Try to find me, love. Can you sense ki?”

                “I have ki cuffs on, keep talking so I can find you,” I quietly urged him, and he started humming lowly. I stumbled around and nearly fell flat on my face before colliding with something on the ground. I gasped and heard a clang as chained up arms encircled around me. He was sitting with his legs splayed out in front of him and I fell onto his lap with a leg on either side of his hips. He moved his hands up my back into my hair and pushed our faces together, making our mouths clash in a hot kiss.

                “Uhn…Trunks…” I moaned as he nipped my jaw.

                “I thought I was going to lose you.” He murmured against my skin and buried his face into my neck, planting more kisses downward to my collarbone.

                “I thought you didn’t sense my ki alert in time,” I gasped as he pushed me onto my back none too gently and felt his rough hands pushing my shirt up. He nipped me hard on my collarbone and kissed his way down my stomach to my pelvis where my scar was. When he dipped his head lower he opened up the connection between our minds and I felt his hair tickle my waist as he mentally said

                ‘ _I let them take me so that I could be with you. I couldn’t let you just go through this alone, what kind of mate would that make me?_ ’ I lost my train of thought as he started going down on me and I thrust my hips up into his mouth and got lost in the heat. My panting turned into moans and I put my fists in my mouth to keep quiet.  I felt my orgasm building in the base of my spine and moaned his name over and over, and he started going faster and sucking harder at the same time.

                “Ah gods…Trunks!” I gasped as I came into his mouth, and felt him swallow before he slipped my pants back up and pulled down my shirt. He nuzzled his face into my neck and we lay like that for a bit before I found myself drifting off. I jerked myself awake and he reached up to stroke the side of my face.

                “What is it?” he asked me softly.

                “I’m…worried. I don’t know what’s going to happen to us…if we meet our end here, what’s going to happen to Tapion and Eevie?” my heart thudded faster and grew heavy as I thought of my day old children, the only consoling thought I had was that Goten had them and they were safe back at camp.

                “Gohan,” his voice was low and soothing, but also gravelly and spoke of his lifetime fighting battles. He ran his fingers into my thick hair and pressed my lips to his again and I tasted myself on his tongue as it entered into my mouth. Mirai, I sighed internally, loving him more each moment we had together. I had put him through a lot these past six months. I was still in love with Piccolo and knew that he felt the same for me, but I was also falling deeper in love with Mirai every day. Ever since we’d mated I had gone through intense depressions and irritation followed by rash decisions to have sex with Piccolo because I wasn’t ready to be mated to him. The night he’d taken me had been passionate of course, and I’d been hesitant at first but then gotten more into it as the night had worn on. Shortly after that I got pregnant but for the longest time because I knew that I’d been raped I was unsure whose baby it was. Thinking that he would leave me if I told him I sought out Piccolo often, not telling him what was really wrong but just saying that I needed him and I was confused. He was stoic and I think I hurt him emotionally but also knew that he loved me with his entire being. All he knew was that I was hurting and he comforted me the best way he knew how.  It happened more times than I care to admit, followed by intense guilt and angry sex with Mirai. The entire pregnancy was confusing like that and I finally had had enough and decided to leave them all and go have my babies alone. Naturally that didn’t go according to plan and when Mirai came to me and found me something changed between us, our dynamic and how we acted with each other shifted and became more solidified.

                “Nothing is going to happen to them.” His gentle but firm voice brought me out of my thoughts and I flinched when his hand came out of nowhere and stroked my face.

                “Mirai…” I was silenced by his lips flirting over my skin and he started whispering things in Saiyago to me, making a shiver run up my spine.

                “Gohan…you’re mine. They are also mine. I protect what is mine. I don’t think you understand how possessive I am over you. I need you to tell me everything, right now while we have the chance, which you’ve been keeping from me.” I didn’t want to tell him about something like this but knew I had to if I wanted ‘us’ to work out. 

                As I opened my mouth to speak a door slammed open so hard it probably dented the wall, and it made me flinch into Mirai’s chest.

                “Aww, how sweet. Imparting some last words onto your beloved?” Aku no Trunks’ voice cut across us and I felt him grab the back of my collar. Mirai didn’t let go of me and initially punched out, his fist colliding with skin in a solid smack. Aku hissed and decided that to get me he would have to get to him, and then promptly knocked his fist into the side of my head. I gasped and Mirai let go only to spare me from more hitting, not that either of us really believed that was the worst of it.

                “You’re weak. But I’ll change that. Now, tell me about my child. I thought it was impossible for that to happen.” He said as he dragged me away from Mirai and back to the center of the room. The only light coming in was from the door that he’d entered into, and sterile hospital-like light was coming in from the hallway.

                “I’m not weak. I just had…what do you know about strength? You’re not even a real person.”

                “Don’t. You know nothing of what I’ve gone through, nothing of our struggles.” His face took on an ugly colouring in rage and I shivered, my eyes locking with my mates from behind him. He started punching me, his fist colliding with my jaw hard and sending me spiraling to the ground. He was fast, I had to give him that, his fists a blur and the only way I knew they were about to collide with me was after they’d already hit and I felt the punches hit my skin.

                “I seemed to have struck a nerve,” I coughed, and spit out some blood at him. He kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over, and that seemed to excite him further. Grabbing hold of my ki cuffed hands, he forced me to the ground and dimly I realized what was about to happen.

                “NO!” Mirai yelled and he struggled against the chains holding him to the floor trying to get to me as I felt my pants yanked down.

                “N…No…Stop!” I yelled and frantically tried to get away. His nails raked into my sides with the force of his touch as he grabbed me and pulled me back to him. I screamed and tried to get to my mate who was trying to get to me, and then I felt Aku enter me. Bile rose in my throat and my mind went numb in shock and he thrust into me five times before scoffing and pushing me back down to the ground. I receded into my head after that, and I didn’t come out until what felt like hours later. I remembered the good times, warm summer days of training with Goten good naturedly and clear blue skies while the trees swayed in the breeze. I was brought out of my hiding place by a harsh slap across my face, and I gasped, much like someone who is drowning when they finally come to the surface.

                We were interrupted by a massive energy signal at the doorway, and I blinked and swore as the pain hit me in waves.

                “Now, now, why are you treating our guests in this way?” a silky female voice flitted over to us and I shuddered. Mirai growled as I was shoved over to him, feeling greatful as his arms encircled me protectively. The Witch herself was here. Aku no Trunks stood up straight and saluted but not before he finished buttoning his pants. I scowled and clung to Mirai hating every moment of this, but watching her every move as she sashayed closer to us.

                “Oh, Gohan, always the fighter just like your father. You can leave, dear.” She looked at Aku and he nodded, but not until after he sent me a kissy face. Mirai growled at him again and she waved the door shut after his leaving. A glowing orb appeared and she kneeled in front of us, clad in a silk white dress that hugged her curves, her hair up in a chiffon bun.  Mirai tightened his grip on me and I stiffened when she reached out to touch me.          

                “Don’t touch me!” I hissed at her, and she chuckled evilly.

                “That’s not what you used to say. You used to beg for me to even acknowledge you when your scum of a father left us.”

                “Dad left because he had to! He explained himself thoroughly when he came back.” I debated hotly with her, something that had always been an issue with us.

                “And then when he did come back, you decided that you didn’t want Goten and I anymore, so you started abusing him. And then I left because you promised me you wouldn’t hurt him. You told me I was too much like dad, even after everything I did to try to appease you. I even dated a female because you said…” I sobbed when I thought of what had happened.

                “And then you decided to leave Videl for that…disgusting Namek. Why must your entire race enjoy violence so much?” She stood suddenly and started pacing, her rage driving her on. Well Mirai, here comes your explanation.

                “That man stole you from us, kept you and introduced you into violence! You changed when you came back, and then your father, your FATHER! I thought I could beat it out of you but no, you proved resilient through all of my devices over the years, and when your father finally returned, he gave me hope again, however it culminated in your brother, and I thought ‘this will be a starting over point for us’. No, he decided to leave us once again, and I was done with you.”

                “How can you say that? I was your son! I trusted you and I wanted your affection!” I shouted at her, and she kicked out at me. Mirai moved me at the last moment so I wasn’t hurt however the intent was still there. He had stayed silent so far but kept me in his vicelike grip.

                “I had to do something, and when you left Videl and showed me what you truly were inside, I had to get back at you. I had to hurt you because nothing pleased me more than hearing your screams for mercy! Didn’t you ever wonder what happened to Videl?” I knew that she had shown up in my room one night and couldn’t tell me. She’d been cursed to silence and forced to an ethereal form.

                “I KILLED HER!!!!” I gasped, even though I had had a hunch what was coming.

                _‘Did you love Videl?’_ I heard Mirai’s voice in my head.

                ‘ _I cared for her a great deal, but I could never love her the way I loved Piccolo. I just wasn’t attracted to her, to any female.’_

 _‘Well since your mom is nuts it’s easy to see why.’_ He deadpanned mentally.

                “And now I hear that you have given birth to another Saiyan, one more wretched member of that foul race, and I swear I will KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!” she threw her hands up in the air and with effort calmed herself down.

                “I’m leaving. And I am going to break your spirit and take from you the most important thing in your life. Each other.” She stormed away and I felt a great sense of foreboding as she left, taking solace in Mirai’s arms.

                “Why does she hate you so much?” he kissed my forehead and I turned my face into his chest.

                “Because she thinks me and Goten stole dad from her. Her hate fueled her so much that she turned to the dark arts. She told me that she wouldn’t hurt Goten if I left and that’s what I did. I went to be with P-Piccolo…” my voice broke and tears stung my eyes at finding out the truth about Videl. I had always thought that the story I’d heard about a camping accident had been weird. Videl and I had broken up because I couldn’t bear the truth anymore. I tried again.

                “Mirai…I…when you left after Cell, I felt a sadness that I couldn’t ever explain. I found out then that I was attracted to men, and after what we had been through together…I thought you were never coming back, so I took comfort in the next person that could ever love me in that way. It…it took a long time for me to come to terms with how I really was. She got worse and worse, and when I was a teenager I got sick of it and told her that I would leave if she didn’t stop. She laughed in my face and told me to get a girlfriend, so I did. Videl was a good friend to me but I could never feel the same way about her as she did about me. The break up was fine, but a few weeks later she went missing and I never knew…”

                “So…if all this had never happened…we wouldn’t be together, and you would be with someone else. Piccolo?” I nodded.

                “I love him, Mirai. But…I want to be with you because we’re supposed to be together. I went through my first heat when I was fourteen, and all I could think about was you.”

                “That must have been painful.” He murmured knowingly. I didn’t say anything, but nodded.

                “It was but…” I trailed off and scratched my nose clumsily since my hands were still bound in ki cuffs, then continued. “I got through it.”

                “So I’m assuming she didn’t take very well to you going off with Piccolo.”

                “I was lonely, Trunks. And very, very horny. Since my first heat never really went away, I just suppressed it. Pic helped with…things. He’s gentle at first but then…dominates you completely.” I blushed at the memories and shut my mouth before I said anything else embarrassing.

                “You must have been with him a very long time considering your dad was gone for ten years.” I nodded in confirmation.

                “We were…very into each other. But when she stabbed Goten…I was forced to come back for him. Mom disappeared shortly after that and Current Trunks, Goten and I all left to go to the lookout. We stayed there for awhile, but we were all violently called back to earth at hearing of Bulma’s murder.” He pulled me so I was sitting on his lap and listened intently to my story.

                “This all happened within months of dad disappearing to train Uub, something that made us all angry but nonetheless it wasn’t like it wasn’t his nature. I learned a long time ago to accept that that’s what he did. Once Bulma died, things started happening and the war started. She’s…she’s declared war on the Saiyans Trunks. Our children are in danger…” I broke down and he held me there, neither of us knowing what was going to happen in our future.


End file.
